


Open It and Follow

by dancinbutterfly



Series: ΛΚΣ Wolves of Northern California State University [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Casual Sex, Condoms Not Used, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek, One Night Stands, References to Breeding, References to Mpreg, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Slut Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraternity Brother Derek may be an Omega but he's no one's bitch. Still he heats up whenever he has the chance to get at a knot - he just doesn't usually care about the knothead attached. Problem is this Alpha Stiles seems special. He's not quite sure how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open It and Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to for the cheerleading [val_brown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/val_brown) and the QUEEN of ABO [Tunteeton](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tunteeton) for the beta. If you havent read her Sherlock ABO series, RUN DONT WALK. It makes this look like chicken scratch. 
> 
> All titles are misquotes of song lyrics. This one is from CHVCHES's Recover. Original Lyric "Open the envelope."
> 
> Anyway, this series is going to have about 3/4 sections but this CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE. It will get emotionally and sexually messy later but dont worry, I'll take care of you. Enjoy!

The guy is in slouchy flannel and baggy jeans but he smells really good even from across the backyard of this stupid party. It's like a hundred other parties Derek’s frat has thrown over the years but none of those had this guy with amber eyes and thick lips who smells like rut on legs. Derek grabs two Solo cups and makes his way around the edge of the yard and comes to a stop next to to him. He doesn't go to his knees, old school like, and beg for his knot with his head on the Alpha's thigh and instead manages a cool, collected "Want a beer?" without a single hitch in his voice.

The guy looks down into his own cup before he lifts it to his lips. Derek watches his throat work, strong and smooth, as he chugs the beer before tossing the cup away. He grins then nods. “Yeah. That’d be great. Thanks.” He takes one and says, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek.”

“Derek, you are about a billion times more gorgeous than anyone who has ever approached me before in my life. I’m going to blame the beer for that confession but I thought you should know before you waste your time on me.”

Oh and Stiles is one of those kids. The ones who were unpopular in high school so he clearly has no idea how hot he is now. Derek isn’t even going to have to work for this. The thought is already making him a little wet. He wonders if Stiles is a virgin or not, if he’s ever been with an Omega or if he’s only fucked too-tight Beta boys and girls who couldn’t take Alpha cock the way nature intended. 

He doesn’t smile because Boyd’s warned him that it makes him look like a serial killer but he does something that quirks up his lips and shakes his head. “I like what I see.” He pauses and ducks his head in and breathes deep. “And what I smell.”

Stiles’s mouth drops open in a gorgeous O shape Derek wants to fuck into. _Put it together,_ he thinks, _and ask me. Ask me to go down for you, to present, to open up wet and wide for you to breed me._ Okay no. Breeding is off the table. He does injection birth control every six months to avoid that very risk but shit, Stiles smells so good, like candy and sex and rainstorms.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“So, um, you’re uh-“

“Omega.”

“Seriously?” Stiles's eyes are wide.

Derek doesn’t blame him. He’s the least likely candidate. He’s tall, broad, muscular, and athletic everything an Omega usually isn’t. He is who he is and he likes it that the difference is clearly working for Stiles. 

Heat is like a vacation every two months when he gets to take two days off to fuck and fuck and fuck. Someone else if he’s lucky, himself if he’s not but it’s good either way. His body is built for pleasure. After fire that biological inevitability kept him sane. It acted as a bimonthly wake-up call, reminding Derek that he could feel something other than grief and guilt after the fire.

“You want to take me somewhere private, Alpha?” 

Stiles gives a full body shiver that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down to his Chucks, blue with marker all over it. “You can’t say shit like that in public man.”

“Why not?”

“It’s kind of filthy.”

“It’s old school etiquette.” Derek does smile now but it's not forced. He brushes his nose against Stiles’s jaw. “It means I respect you. Alpha.”

“Oh my god you are such a liar,” Stiles chokes out. “You don’t respect me now and you are not going to respect me in the morning.”

“Does it matter?”

“Nope.” Stiles turns and kisses him, thank God. Stiles's hand sinks into Derek’s hair as he explores his mouth with his tongue. 

Derek sinks into the kiss. Alphas, man, and their innate dominance. It’s hit or miss with Betas but he’s never been with an Alpha who didn’t know how to take charge in bed. Stiles tips his head up to compensate for the inch of height difference between them and positively devours his mouth. Derek can feel himself go from wet to leaking into his boxer-briefs. Luckily he remembered to wear one made of of the many hyper-absorbent materials all Omega undergarments have been made of since the trend towards Omega-oriented lingerie began. There won’t be a hint on his jeans even if he comes a flood right now. _Modern technology,_ he thinks as Stiles drops a hand down to grab his ass and his hole clenches then spasms out more slick in response, _it’s a miracle._

“You taste amazing,” Stiles breathes against his lips. “Like rain and chocolate and come. How is that even possible?”

“Fuck me,” Derek whispers back. His brothers have probably noticed but they’re used to him picking up at parties. He’s not a slut exactly but…okay he’s kind of a slut but who cares? God, certainly not him when it feels this good.

“Yeah. I mean - I have a roommate.”

“I don’t. Come inside.”

“You’re a brother?”

“Mmm.”

“Derek, you’re full of surprises.” Stiles squeezes his ass again. Derek whimpers. 

It’s undignified but he could gives a shit. Really. He’s a the top of the totem pole, a graduate student who’s been living in the ΛΚΣhouse since he was a sophomore. The brothers are either in awe of him, afraid of him, or his best friends. No one judges and if they do they keep it to themselves. So he lets another undignified whine loose and mouthes at Stiles's neck before groping for his hand. 

It’s Stiles who laces their fingers together. His palm is warm and dry and his fingers are long and thin. Derek wants those inside him, those flat square palms against the globes of his ass and, he can admit to himself, cupping the side of his face.

He leads Stiles inside by their joined hands. He lives on the top floor so they have to run the gauntlet to get there. Luckily the only familiar face they pass is Isaac, his Little this year. The kid gapes at him and Stiles then shuts his own mouth with an audible click as they pass. Stiles seems too caught up in the moment to notice notice Isaacs blatant staring.

He manages to get Stiles into his room without another incident and crowds him against his bed until Stiles falls back, laughing. He laughs loud and open with his head falling back and exposing his neck. Derek takes it as an invitation for him to put his face right in there and breathe deep. God, he’s so empty. “Fill me up.”

“Oh my god how are you real?”

“I don’t know. I just need you inside me.”

“I’m not going to last long if you keep talking like that.”

“If you get your knot inside me then I don’t really give a shit if you go off like a rocket or not.” He can work a knot for half an hour to an hour and just come and come and oh, fuck, Stiles's hand has undone his pants and is inside his underwear, feeling out the slick crease of his ass.

“Holy shit you’re soaked.”

“I told you. I want you to fuck me.”

“But you really want me. Like, really.” He presses his fingertips against Derek’s hole and two fingers sink in without resistance. Derek moans long and loud, over the sound of the music playing outside. Stiles's knuckles are the perfect size to hit Derek's prostate and he can feel himself getting somehow wetter. He’s been fingerfucked by more than his share of partners but it's never felt like this, like his body was built to hold someone else, like a perfectly shaped vessel. Fear sizzles through him at the flood of emotion but that only makes it better. 

“Condom,” Stiles gasps, his lips as wet as Derek is inside. “Please please have a condom.”

“Yeah hang on,” He works his own pants loose as he turns ass up to ferret in his bedside drawer. He has Beta standards but its possible he's actually run out of Alpha size which is all kind of unfair. He hasn’t found them when clever hands hook in both his waistbands, pull the waistband down and then a brilliant tongue is lapping at his slick hole. “Holy shit.”

He feels trapped in his clothes with his pants and boxer-briefs at his knees, his shirt still on. It’s good though, comfortable chains that make him feel possessed as he grinds back on Stiles’s face. He’s only done this a couple times. Most of the people he’s been with do not dig on eating out an Omega. Omega holes are for fucking in most people's opinions, not licking and sucking but Stiles hooks his hands around his thighs and pulls him back into his mouth and moans into him, the sound vibrating the rim and making him shake. “You’re killing me.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

“Good cause you taste awesome,” Stiles says, muffled.

As if hoping to prove his point, Stiles licks a stripe at the wet spot where his slick has dripped behind his balls. Stiles stops over his hole to fuck his tongue in ten or twelve times before replacing the muscle with three long dexterous fingers and up to the top of his ass to bite at the small of his back. He uses more gentler teeth than anyone Derek’s been in bed with before. It stings but in a good way, rather than a bossy bastard way. Derek really likes it. Seriously he likes a lot, especially coupled with the vicious twist of those fingers inside him.

He claws behind him for Stiles’s wrist and holds it still. He can grind back on it like this. “Stop and fuck me already.”

“Condom, dude. We still need.”

“I’m on the shot. Do you have anything?”

“Are you kidding?”

“Do I sound like I’m kidding?”

He feels the warm skin of Stiles’s forehead as he drops it against his lower back. “No. And I’m clean. Oh my god this is a terrible idea. I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“But you are?” Derek hates that it comes out of his mouth as a question and not a statement. He started this encounter cool. He wishes he knew what the hell happened. No wait he knows. He got fuck-addled. 

“Yeah. Fuck, yes. You’re just so goddamn beautiful. Roll over.”

“On my back?” Most Alphas liked him just like this, on his hands and knees. This would be ideal for anyone except, apparently, this Stiles guy.

“Yeah. I want to see your face.”

Moving is awkward with his legs tangled in his jeans but he manages. Once he’s on his back, he’s covered with a long, lean and hello, naked Alpha body. Stiles is thin, an easy weight to bear but enough for Derek to feel…anchored. 

Those eyes cut through him so close to his. They glow in the streetlights that seeps inside. “Ready?” 

“Fucking hungry. God.”

Stiles laughs. “Who even talks like that? You’re crazy.” He must mean it as a compliment because he follows it up with another of those devastating kisses and slides inside so smoothly there’s nothing but slippery fullness consuming Derek’s world for long seconds.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groans, ripping his mouth away, “You’re so wet. I’ve never been with anyone-“ He breaks off to kiss him again, sipping kisses this time that Derek is happy to give. 

Derek lets out a low rumble in his chest that starts as a sigh and hikes his legs up to lock around Stiles's back. It brings their pelvises tight together and makes them both moan at the feeling of Stiles bottoming out. Derek loves the depth, the stretch, the filling of the empty space inside him.

“Fuck me,” Derek breathes. He digs his heels in hard. It makes Stiles whimper. “Fuck me, please.”

“I am.” His body is moving in a slow smooth roll. “Derek, I am. You’re amazing. Please.”

Derek doesn't know what he's asking for. Each thrust bottoms out hard and makes Derek’s body twitch like he stuck a fork in a live socket. His hole spasms around the long, thick cock inside him with a regular pulsation that seems to match the heartbeat he can taste under the thin skin of Stiles’s neck.

Stiles throws his head back and lets out a roil of broken sound that bathes Derek in a different kind of heat than the fire fighting its way into his core, feeling as though he might burst to let the fire through him with the path of least resistance. The heat from Stiles’s voice and touch is a low boil that seems to bubble in time to Stiles’s long thrusts into him, bottoming out so deep Derek can feel his cock in the sensitive pressure point at the back of his soft palate. 

“Can you fuck me harder?” He chokes out around a tongue that feels too large for his mouth. He drapes his arm over Stiles's shoulders and lifts himself by their strength to press his mouth against Stiles’s - open and panting. “Can you? Please. Fuck please.”

“Yeah, anything, oh my god.” He means it too because the next move he makes isn’t a thrust so much as slam. It jars Derek’s teeth in his head. The slight shift in angle brings Stiles's long, thick cock right into connection with his prostate.

He lets out an almost pained “Ughn” every time Stiles’s hips snap into him like jackhammer breaking down the walls he builds up when he’s not in bed. Every vibration knocks him farther out of reality into the hyper-reality of the little shivers of sensation centered in his ass and along his dripping cock. 

“I’m gonna knot. Derek, I- I-“

“In me,” Derek demands pawing at his sides. “Knot in me. Want it tight and good and full. Do it in me. Want your knot, Stiles.”

“Okay. Yeah okay. Fuck this is it,” and thank the sex gods, it is. 

Larger than playing fingers or hard cock, the knot pushes against Derek’s already straining hole and meets resistance. He lets out a low moan at the sensation. It hurts so good the endorphins from the pain pleasure mashup have him near tears and seeing fireworks at the sensation overdose. 

As if answering an unmade request Stiles's hands drops between his cheeks, reaching to massage the stretched skin of his ring against the ache. He is smiling when Derek opens his eyes and says “Yeah, take it. Just like that, open up for me just like a good Omega should. That it’s. That’s my pretty, wet, Omega hole.”

“Alpha,” Derek chokes out and Stiles laughs again. He loves his laugh. It's so open.

“You really get off on the Old World vernacular don’t you?”

“Does it matter? Your knot is almost in me. Can we focus? Please?” He hates himself for adding the please. It comes out shattered on a sob. Another one follows seconds later, tears come with it. “Please.”

“I’ve got this. Just, keep yourself open for me?” Stiles asks though he takes Derek’s hands in his without waiting for an answer. He plants one on each cheek then pulls them apart and lets go for Derek to hold.

It’s strangely exposing and empowering at the same time. He doesn’t have to stay if he doesn’t want to but he chooses to spread wide his body and take, take, take what he wants. 

With the change of angle it takes all of five strokes to work his knot inside Derek. It has to be as big almost as a fist, pulling at the edge of his hole. It makes his skin pull all over with wincing, fizzing pleasure. He’s liquifying, his knees turning to water and his hole dribbling slick everywhere. “Leaking. I’m leaking.”

He’s used the term before during sex. The lack of descriptors for what Omega lube is and does gave him that word years ago but this is a real leak. He’s plugged full and tight but it doesn’t matter. His natural slick is still streaming out around their locked organs and soaking the sheets. _It feels right, beautiful,_ he would have said if he possessed the ability to speak at the moment.

He’s never had a fuck this sloppy and Derek could get used to it. He could learn to love it. His thighs are soaking as is his cock and it's seeping into his sheets. Everything is slippery and easy like he was made to open wide, wide, wider for Stiles’s cock and his knot, born for this and wasting his life on every other moment spent. He must say something because Stiles sinks into the skin of his shoulder with blunt teeth and a cut off grunt.

“What?”

“Gonna come in you, come forever, make messy with me. You ready?”

“Yes, fuck, yeah.” He was ready what feels like hours ago. He hopes it's huge, that it bloats him and makes him look like he’s in the early stages of breeding even though he knows, in the sane space of his brain that isn’t in the game plan, that he can’t breed right now. It doesn’t matter. His body is screaming for this Alpha, for everything he has to give, his come and his touch and his teeth and mouth and his cock and his fucking children growing warm and small under Derek’s heart. No sex he’s ever had has set off those desires before and he falls into them with every sink of Stiles’s cock and knot deeper into his body. 

Stiles seems to like it to. He drags his hands down Derek's inner thigh through the mess to his knee then back up, stopping to stroke his cock a few times long and slow, Derek's own wetness acting as a conductor for Stiles’s hand before he lifts it to his mouth and licks it off.

“Do you have any idea how you taste to me? Seriously, it's like the universe made you special knowing I was out there or something.”

That is pretty romantic actually and Derek chooses to ignore it. He focuses instead, bearing down on the thick block until he’s finally rewarded with the lock of Stiles knot inside. He laughs, almost giddy, because now Stiles is his based on all the ancient rules, and oh he’s coming. Derek has only done this bare a couple of times and only with Betas. The flood of come inside him is a cascade of magma through his veins and he knows he's screaming when Stiles covers his mouth, knows he’s reached orgasm when he realizes those muffled words are “ I’m coming, Oh God, Stiles, Fill me up. Please make me full; I’m coming.”

“Jesus me too. Derek, oh shit.” They’re locked tight, two people in one body as Stiles's knot expands even further and paints Derek’s insides with semen and it doesn’t stop. Even when his orgasm is over and he’s in shaky little aftershocks, Stiles is still bucking against him, grinding in, dumping load after load inside him. It’s so much Derek thinks he can maybe feel it slosh inside him when he moves. When he reaches between them he can feel a small curve to his stomach, wet with his own seed, where Stiles is filling him to bursting. It makes something base and feral roll over and curl up with contend because this is what being fucked is supposed to feel like. Everything he’s had before is a pale imitation of this, right here, with this Alpha. 

When the tempest finally ebbs, Stiles falls on him with all his weight. He’s limp and sweat-drenched and he covers Derek’s face with peppered kisses that are dry and warm and sweet. “Derek, can I stay?” He asks the corner of Derek’s mouth. “Please let me stay. You are so amazing. Please?”

Derek sighs. His brain thinks about all the ways he has up his proverbial sleeves to kick this undergrad out of his bed. Then he shoves them and nods, snuggling against Stiles's chest. The gesture earns him long fingers in his hair and Derek exhales, shocked when all remaining tension leaves his body with the air.

“Yeah. Stay.”

“I really want to.”

“Good because I want you here,” he hears himself say and wonders who this sex-stupid version of himself is. He’s fucked more people than he can recall but it's never been like this. He's never actually felt connected afterwards. He doesn't want to get up, doesn't want to leave, just wants to stay here with Stiles for as long as he can and it terrifies him. He might actually be shaking but Stiles keeps smoothing down his back with his hand, soothing the tremors. 

“I think there’s something else between us, or you know could be. So, I’m going to try and date you.” Stiles says.

“You are?”

“Yeah. I thought I should let you know.”

“I’ll consider myself warned.”

“Not warned, prepared. Excited.” He lifts Derek’s filthy hand and kisses the palm, giving it a kitten lick of their mixed fluid before squeezing it tight. “I am.”

“You are?”

“Since the first second that you touched me.”

Derek shivers involuntarily and lets Stiles pull him close in response. _Oh_ , Derek thinks from within the circle of those long warm arms when he finds himself breathless. _Oh damn._


End file.
